Making Fun of When I Became a Princess
by dream-a-lot
Summary: This is some extras and some over done bits from my own story. This is also me making fun of my own story. Don't be offended. So...yeah.
1. The Ally Incident

**A/N: Hello, my peeps! I was just finally posting this so yeah...enjoy and remember not to be offended because this is just for fun.**

* * *

**Making Fun of _When I Became A Princess..._**

**The Ally Incident  
**

* * *

Alice frowned, prancing to the door. She yanked it open to reveal a defenseless Edward being squeezed tight by an overly excited Ally.

"EH! Off of him!" Alice screamed louder than I thought possible.

Ally seemed to hold onto him tighter. "We're like, meant to be together forever," I could hear her say to him. "We'll get married on a Sunday – I like, love Sundays – in the spring and everything will like, be just wonderful! We'll have like, three kids – two girls and one boy. We'll name them like, Kelly…"

Edward looked completely afraid of the anorexic thin blond clinging to him. "Alice," he whined. "Help me!"

Beside me, Rose laughed into her hand. "Hey, Ally?"

Ally glanced at Rosalie, curious, but continued saying creepy things to Edward.

"Who would you like to meet most now that you've met Edward Cullen?"

"Alice Cullen!" Ally grinned, squeezing Edward tighter. "Can we meet her, Eddie pie? _Please_?"

"Just because I'm short doesn't mean you should _ignore _me," Alice grumbled.

Ally turned to the sound and froze. "A-Alice Cullen? You're like, my _idol_!"

Alice squeaked as Ally rushed over to her and hugged her. "Omigosh! We, like totally need to go shopping or something! This has like got to be the best day of my life!"

"How pathetic," Rose muttered making me laugh.

"Oh dear God…she reeks of Abercrombie & Finch…get her off me!"

A body guard no one had seen entered the room and pulled Ally off of Alice.

"But all I wanted was like an autograph!" she cried.

I giggled as Edward stared at her horrified. "Autograph my ass-"

Ally cut him off eagerly. "By the way, can I see that?"

* * *

**So this was just a little fun. By the way, I love how it smells in Abercrombie. Lol. Review with what you want me to write for this...**

**dream-a-lot  
**


	2. Bella's Nightmare

**A/n: WHEN I BECAME A PRINCESS 2 is now up! YAY!**

**

* * *

**

_Making Fun of __When I Became A Princess_

_One of Bella's Nightmares_

* * *

"Tell me again now: _why_ is there going to be a _ball_?"

Alice laughed and Rose smiled. "Edward's birthday!" they chorused.

I frowned. "I thought that was only in stories."

Alice grinned. "Nope."

"Well this stinks."

"If it makes you feel better," Rose started, "Alice already bought everything."

"Don't I get a say in _anything_?"

They thought for a moment before replying with a "no".

I grumbled to myself as they continued to talk and laugh from the front seat of Alice's car. As a distraction, I looked at the scenery we were speeding past. A black car behind us caught my eye. I maneuvered myself into a more comfortable position so I could see out of the rear view window. Several minutes passed but the black car kept pace with us while taking the same turns and exits. "Alice…? Why is there a black car following us?"

Alice paused, mid-sentence. "Oh, don't worry about it. It's just security."

"Security?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded. "Yeah, silly! Don't want a kidnapping or an assassination," she said with mock seriousness.

I rolled my eyes."How come I haven't seen the black cars or body guards before?"

"You have. You just didn't look close enough."

Again, I rolled my eyes before shrugging it off.

The world outside the car turned hazy and almost dream-like but still realistic.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

I could see Alice smile in the rear view mirror. "Surprise."

"Tell. Me. _Now_," I growled. "I am tired of you guys pulling this crap."

Alice's expression looked slightly shocked before she shrugged. "Well…I truthfully don't know. I'm just following Edward's car."

I sighed. Great.

Wait a minute…

Quickly, I pulled out Edward's cell phone from my purse and I dialed a number.

When it stopped ringing and the phone had been picked up, I could hear laughing in the background. "Hello?"

"Where are we going?" There was a pause.

"Why do you have Edward's phone?"

"Just answer the question, Emmett!"

"Christ, Bella, where did that come from?"

"Answer the question or…or…or I'll tell Rosalie something embarrassing about you."

"Okay! I don't know where we're going!"

"Emmett…" I growled.

"I'm serious! The only one who knows is Edward!"

"Well then can I _talk_ to Edward?"

"I bet he can already hear you considering how loud you're yelling," he chuckled.

"Emmett…"

"Fine."

There was some rustling and some words. "Bella?"

The anger in me vanished cliché-ishly before I spoke. "Can you please tell me where we're going?"

He chuckled softly but his voice didn't sound like his when he answered. "We're already there my _pet_."

And then, I fell deeper into a nightmare.

* * *

**Eh... that was okay. REMEMBER!!! **

_**WHEN I BECAME A PRINCESS 2 is now up!!!!!!!!**_

**review me with what you want, if it's a different POV, you got it!**

**dream-a-lot  
**


End file.
